AkuRoku Day 2009 Uncreative Title
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: I have no idea why I'm writing this. All I know is I didn't do anything for AkuRoku day, and Roxas without an X and messed up is Rosa. Yay, Oneshot! Contains cracks on Axel's hips.


Random AkuRoku story

I have no idea why I'm writing this. All I know is I didn't do anything for AkuRoku day, and Roxas without an X and messed up is Rosa.  
All standard disclaimers apply. Sorry for the fail, I may just take off this story.

STORY TIME YO! TIME FOR ZEXION TO READ US A STORY! *shot*

It all happened on the thirteenth of August. Roxas was walking down the hall when he felt an immense weight upon him. Stumbling, he pushed off Axel's large hug. Axel's emerald green eyes twinkled in happiness, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"Roxas, do you know what day it is?" Axel said this with over exaggerated hand motions, talking with his naturally sarcastic voice. He swayed and bounced around so much his many red spikes bobbed around on his head as he spoke.

"The eighth of August, 2009. Yes, I do know what day it is." He tried to hide his smile at seeing Axel- he always made his day, even if he was obnoxious, he was a great friend. Standing beside the taller man always made him feel safe and secure, as well as oddly happy. He just always took it for what you felt when you were with a true friend.

I mean, nobodys like Roxas don't have emotions.

"No Roxas, it's not the eighth of August. It's eight thirteen!" Axel wore a goofy grin on his face (not looking like the actual Goofy though, that would be plain creepy).

"Yeah, that's what I said. Your really smart, Axel." Roxas raised an eyebrow as he talked, wondering if Axel was really as intelligent as he seemed. Axel was the brightest bulb, unless you counted that hair color of his, but he had some intelligence, right?

"Yes Roxas, I am smart. You don't seem to be, though." Axel now walked in front of Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder as if he were trying to get a message through a kid who just didn't get it. "It's 8/13. Our day. Silly Rosa."

"Rosa? How am I Rosa?" There was an irritated tone in Roxas's voice. So far, he wasn't like 'their' day.

"Well, if you take out the X in Roxas, you get Rosa!"

....

....

....

"Um, Axel, if you took the X out of my name, it would be Roas." (Who fell for that? That's how I got the idea for this story! I was sure it was Rosa)

"...Oh. Well, if you mess around with it a little, it's Rosa."

"You just wanted to call me a girly name so people would stop paying attention to your figure!"

"I don't have a girly figure!" Axel snarled, gripping the boys shoulder tighter, "I am very well built!" Now, it sounded more as if he was begging for Roxas to agree, or try to make himself believe.

"With those hips? Yeah right. I doubt you have any muscle. You probably shop at the same place as Larxene!" Suddenly, Axel's pout was replaced with yet another tooth grin, his eyes seeming to respond to his enthusiasm.

"Well, would you like to find out?" Roxas was silent for a few moments.

"...Wait, what?" Axel laughed, his hand now sliding off his shoulder and resting on Roxas's upper arm.

"Want to see if I have muscles?" Axel took Roxas by the arm and led him away.

"Wait, Axel, what the heck?!?" Axel ignored his struggling friend, leading him into Axel's room, which smelled of smoke and burnt objects, as well as the smell of cinnamon carelessly thrown out to try to cover it up. It didn't work. At all. "Axel!" Axel shut the door behind them, then preceded to pull down the zipper of his cloak with the hand that wasn't holding Roxas. Beneath the black material was well toned, tanned muscles.

"What, did you think I was going to try something? Silly Rosa, you shouldn't think of me like that, I'm your friend. I have some self control." He dropped his cloak to the floor, releasing Roxas's arm and brushing some hair of of his face with a flick of his wrist. "Pedo bears don't look this good, Roxas. Now, you have to admit that I have muscles."

"What? I'm not doing that!"

"And why the heck not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Axel feigned a hurt expression, his bottom lip jutting out and quivering.

"Aw, poor Rosa. Too shy to say simple words. Or perhaps you like what you see? I wouldn't blame you." Roxas shook with rage, his hands curled up into fists at his sides. He knew many AkuRoku fans would love him to jump Axel, but since the author tries to avoid OOC he regained his calm.

"Axel, your so immature." Axel shook his head.

"Roxas, you may think you regained your calm, but your still blushing." Axel smirked as Roxas pulled his hood tight over his face, trying to hide from his teasing. Of course, this just made it funner.

"_Roooooooooooooooooooooooooxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas~._" Axel lifted his hood and leaned in close to Roxas, their noses touches, mouths so close they could feel each other's breath. "It's okay to like me. It was easy to see from the start, at least with my vision. Of course, you probably didn't realize it yourself." Axel still managed to lean closer, his fingers flinching at his sides as if he wanted to do something but thought better of it. "Besides," he breathed, "It's our day."

---------------------------------------

First yoai story, first pairing story, first one shot, first AkuRoku, first Kingdom Hearts, First for a lot of things. I hoped you liked it! Please rate and review.


End file.
